Assassin, Assassin
by f1r3h4wk
Summary: Em Auditore is perhaps the most dangerous man alive. But the Templars, disguised as simple french nobles, are after the most sacred treasure Em has. And Cessio hires him to help with the growing problems West of France, Em gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

The naïve crowd bustled around him. He just stood where he was, and the crowd would move to either side to get around. He decided in order to remain hidden in plain sight, he should move.

He stalked over to the nearby bench and sat down, remaining motionless. His contact was clenched his gloved fists in frustration.

The guards were looking around, guarding against trouble. There were four. And he could take them all. He thought about it, for a second. It would release his frustration.

But then it would attract more guards, and he _needed _to meet the contact.

And he, Emilio Auditore, was a wanted man. Not that anyone knew him by that name anymore… They either called him Em, or if they didn't know him, the Hawk.

He closed his eyes again and concentrated for a second. When he reopened his eyes, he was seeing everything differently. The citizens all but dissapeared. His allies, they glowed blue. They guards, blood red. And his contact, gold.

He refocused his attention and his vision clouded and faded to normal with a flash of white light.

"You're late," he murmured as the armored contact trundled up. "You know I don't like it when you do that. I almost left."

The contact _harrumphed, _and Em motioned for him to sit. "Enough idle speak. Let's talk buisness."

The guards seemed to be taking a keen interest in the contact. Em locked that tidbit of information away for later use as the contact started talking.

The contact began. Em noted he had a french accent. "My name is Cessio. I heard about you from… A friend. I was hoping we could exchange favours, perhaps information as well. I know about some french activities in the east that are quite interesting, and I figured you might be interested…"

Em thought for a minute. _Cessio…_ He had heard that name before. But where?

"What concern of mine are the french?" Em asked flatly. He would play along, but not easily. For he knew _no one_ ever wasted his time.

The guards were really taking an interest now. One walked away, towards…

"Tabarnak! Caulisee de merde, j'etais decouvri!" Cessio cried. He got up hastily. "Hawk, I'll meet you outside the gates this time next week."

Em got up and stretched. "I'll keep them off your back."

Cessio turned tail and ran.

Em just stood there and smiled. The three guards ran towards him. With a flick of his wrist, three knives were in his hands. Another flick, and all three guards were dead. He smiled and pulled his sword from it's sheath. He looked at the tower, and saw twenty guards running at him. _This'll be fun…_


	2. Chapter 2

Em stabbed his blade deep into one guard's chest. He yanked, and blood splattered the ground as his sword slid from the gaping wound. The soldier let out a pained scream and sank to the ground. Em spun and slashed another guard across the face. Blood smacked into a nearby wall as the guard twisted to the ground, crying in agony.

A pike-wielding guard ran for Em, the blade pointed straight at him. Em tested the weight of his sword and threw it hard. It hit the guard in the stomach, and he clattered to a stop, falling to the ground.

Em spun, stabbing the two rear guards with his Hidden Blades, then pulled his last two throwing knives and hurled them at two guards. They fell, dead before they hit the ground.

Em spun again, using his Short Blade to block the incoming flurry of attacks from a knife-wielding guard. The guard lunged forward, bringing his knife horizontal to Em's neck…

Em ducked and brought the Short Blade into the guard's throat, pushing the body away.

A guard grabbed him from behind. Em elbowed his face and flipped the guard over his shoulder, but the guard grabbed Em's wrist and pulled him down. Em could see the other 11 guards closing in for the kill…

_Not likely._

Em ejected his Hidden Blade and impaled the guard trying to get on top of him, and rolled to his feet.

"We have you surrounded, _Assassino."_ They made the word sounds like a curse, as if they were spitting. The ignorant bastards…

Em grinned and dropped his Short Blade, putting his hands up…

A smoke bomb fell from his hand, and a huge cloud of smoke englufed the melee. The guards were heard coughing, and one by one screams echoed in the now-abandoned street. When the smoke cleared, all the guards, save one, were lying on the ground in pools of blood. The one standing staggered a little, then fell forwards, felled by what looked like dual-Hidden Blade holes in his back.

Em walked away from the scene, placing his weapons back in their respective places.

Then a hulking guard rounded the corner and smacked him across the face with the flat of his axe. Em stumbled and fought to regain balance before the guard swung again.

The guard swept Em's legs out from under him. Em looked up at the guard as the guard brought his axe around, stunned.

The hefty guard swung the axe—

And Em grabbed it, swung himself aroun it, kicking the guard in the face, and made the guard drop his axe. Em swung the axe, spinning while still in the air, and cut the guard's head clean off.

Dropping the axe, Em walked away from the bloody scene, the guards remaining fleeing in terror. Em just kept grinning.


End file.
